Previously air nozzle housings having a throated outlet have been formed of metal. Attached to the housing was a separate inlet fitting connectable to an air hose. Due to interrupted wall interiors, interior constructions including fasteners, the flow of air under pressure through the outlet has been turbulent, noisy and inefficient.
There have been difficulties in securing and retaining a flexible air hose over the inlet of the nozzle housing. There have also been difficulties in mounting an air inlet upon and around an opening in the air nozzle housing and in efficiently securing the air inlet in position thereon.
Problems have also been encountered in adjustably supporting a top air nozzle on a framework transverse of the path of movement of a washed vehicle moving thereunder in a car wash. There have been difficulties in adjusting the angle of tilt or attack of a nozzle for an efficient blowing of water off of the washed vehicle. Previously air nozzle housings have engaged and scratched the body of a moving vehicle due to the difficulty of elevating the air nozzle housing to a vehicle clearance position as the vehicle passes thereunder.